Pokemon (DonaldDuckRockz Style)
Cast # Ash Ketchum - Spyro (Skylanders Academy) # Serena - Cynder (Skylanders Academy) # Bonnie - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) # Clemont - Wreck-It Ralph # Ash Jr. - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Justin - Astro Boy (Astro Boy (2009)) # Mario - Rex Dangervest (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) # Luigi - Emmet Brickowski (The LEGO Movie) # Yoshi - Tangaagim (The Lion Guard) # Toad - Gingy (Shrek) # Donald Duck - Jet-Vac (Skylanders Academy) # Huey, Dewey, and Louie - Thumper, Charmy Bee, and Gummy (Bambi, Sonic X, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Woody Woodpecker - Ono (The Lion Guard) # Majin Buu - Beshte (The Lion Guard) # Dog & Duck - Thurston and Chuck (The Lion Guard/The Angry Birds Movie) # Jessie - Saffi (Jimmy Two-Shoes) # James - Benson (Regular Show) # Bowser - Lord Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) # Bowser Jr. - Lloyd Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) # Dr. Blowhole - Flip Wreck (Skylanders Trap Team) # Alain - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Steven Stone - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Mairin - Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Lysandre - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Sawyer - Kion (The Lion Guard) # Shauna - Trixie Tang (Fairly and Odd) # Trevor - Princess Poppy (Trolls (2016)) # Tierno - Shrek # Astrid - Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Remo - Valiente (Ferdinand (2017)) # Siebold - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) # Malva - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Diantha - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Samus Aran - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) # AZ - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) # Sauron - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Xerosic - Ripto (Spyro: Reignited Trilogy) # Celosia - Kaossandra (Skylanders Academy) # Bryony - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Mable - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Aliana - Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Alexa - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) # Delia Ketchum - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Professor Sycamore - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) # Professor Oak - Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro) # Grace - Saphira (Eragon) # Uncle Scrooge McDuck - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) # Nurse Joy - Makini (The Lion Guard) # Officer Jenny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) # Ben Tennyson - Maui (Moana) # Sonic the Hedgehog - Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) # Ben Tennyson Jr. - Theo (Meta Runner) # Christopher Thorndyke - Adam Harrison (The Son of Bigfoot) # Gwen Tennyson - Tari (Meta Runner) # Misty - Millicent the Inkling Girl (DuckHuntStudios) # Brock - Simba (The Lion King) # Ritchie - Turbo the Snail (Turbo (2013)) # May - Raven (Teen Titans GO!) # Max - Beast Boy (Teen Titans GO!) # Kirby - Bunga (The Lion Guard) # Meta Knight - Makuu (The Lion Guard) # King Dedede - Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who (2008)) # Waddle Dee - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) # Dawn - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) # Zoey - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) # Iris - Eva (Sahara) # Cilan - Ajar (Sahara) # N - Optimus Prime (Transformers) # Hilbert - Bumblebee (Transformers) # Megaman - Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) # Sackboy - SpongeBob SquarePants # Kratos - Diego (Ice Age) # Medusa - Shira (Ice Age) # Pythor/Emperor Pythona - Manny (Ice Age) # Skales/Fangstaa - Tantor (Tarzan) # Selma/Fangstette - Ma Tembo (The Lion Guard) # Skales Jr./Fangstaa Jr. - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) # Daisy Duck - Anga (The Lion Guard) # Nabbit - Edvard (Turbo FAST) # Piranha Plant - Smoove Move (Turbo (2013)) # Poppy - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) # Branch - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) # Dracula - Aladdin # Mavis - Jasmine (Aladdin) # Jonathan - Genie (Aladdin) # Nate - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) # Katie - Elastigirl (Big Hero 6) # Hiro Hamada - Varian (Tangled: The Series) # Elastigirl - Heather (Dragons: Riders of Berk) # Baymax - Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Far from Home) # Henrietta Hamada - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) # Dash - Lou (UglyDolls) # Jack-Jack - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) # GoGo Tomago - Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) # Randall Boggs - Scorpion (Spider-Man (PS4)) # Violet - Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) # Boo - Diamond Destiny (Storks) # Chief Bogo - Winston (Overwatch) # Officer Clawhauser - Baloo (The Jungle Book (2016)) # Mayor Lionheart - Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) # Christopher Robin - Spike (Ape Escape) # Ashi - Neera Young (Planet 51) # Tai - Kai (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) # Matt - Jay (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) # Hau - Littlefoot (The Land before Time) # Lillie - Cera (The Land before Time) # Lana - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) # Mallow - Stealth Elf (Skylanders Academy) # Sophocles - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) # Kiawe - The Missing Link (Monsters VS Aliens) # Penny - Yi (Abominable (2019)) # Professor Kukui - Rafiki (The Lion King) # Olivia - Monkey (Kubo and the Two Strings) # Professor Burnet - Greta (Wonder Park) # Samson Oak - Pumbaa (The Lion King) # Ilima - Pua (Moana) # Lusamine - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) # Mohn - Chancellor Neighsay (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Faba - Grubber (My Little Pony: The Movie) # Wicke - Captain Celaeno (My Little Pony: The Movie) # Hobbes - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) # Hala - Scorch Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth) # Maui - Megamind # Moana - Roxanne Ritchie (Megamind) # Nina - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) # Abe - Grug Crood (Dawn of the Croods) # DJ Leo - Alex (Madagascar) # Ida - Ginormica (Monsters VS Aliens) # Anna - Chun-Li (Street Fighter Alpha) # Cyrus - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) # Cynthia - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) # Orbit - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) # Embra - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) # Saturn - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) # Mars - Amy Rose (Sonic X) # Jupiter - Blaze the Cat (Sonic X) # Charon - Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X) # Looker - Sherlock Gnomes (Sherlock Gnomes) # Ultra Rangers - Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) # Acerola - Wednesday Addams (The Addams Family (2019)) # Mina - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) # Molayne - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) # Nanu - Zeus (Hercules) # Hapu - Mindy Neptune (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) # Kahili - Fuli (The Lion Guard) # Ryuki - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) # Sorrel - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) # Verity - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Gru - Blu (Rio) # Lucy - Jewel (Rio) # Gracie - Bia (Rio 2) # Scarlet Overkill - Tina Russo (The Looney Tunes Show) # Dru - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) # Cross - Diesel 10 the Claw Engine (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) # El Macho - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) # Risa - Mulan # Rey - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) # Finn - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) # Poe Dameron - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) # Luke Skywalker - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) # Twelfth Doctor - Doctor Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Largo - Xiaolin (DuckHuntStudios) # Isabelle - Ash (Sing (2016)) # King K. Rool - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) # Professor Willow - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) # Callahan - Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) # Toren - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) # Harriet - Jane Kangaroo (Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who (2008)) # Rick - Foghorn Leghorn (The Looney Tunes Show) # Bullies - Bears (Sing (2016)) # Hunter - Niju (Balto: Wolf Quest) # Ben Solo/Kylo Ren - Ushari/Negletto (The Lion Guard) # Supreme Leader Snoke - Scar (The Lion Guard) # Bayonetta - Battle Spider Venus (Spider Riders) # Rodin - Battle Spider Shadow (Spider Riders) # Dante - Pitt (Sahara) # Jeanne - Emily (Sahara) # Zinnia - Hayaku (Turbo FAST) # Aquaman - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) # Merida - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) # Queen Elinor - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) # Gazelle - Songbird Serenade (My Little Pony: The Movie) # Manchas - Bushwhack (Skylanders Trap Team) # Kraken - Bailey (Finding Dory) # Cala Maria - Destiny (Finding Dory) # Abraham Van Helsing - Bigweld (Robots) # Abby Yates - Aunt Fanny (Robots) # Lou - Bambi # Darla Dimple - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Martha - Eden (Aladdin: The Animated Series) # Dennis - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) # Madison - Ame (Wolf Children) # Vlad - Jafar (Aladdin) # Crowber - Iago (Aladdin) # Strawberry Shortcake - Lemon Zest (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls) # Frankenstein - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) # Frankie - Bessie (Barnyard) # Hank N. Stein - Otis (Barnyard) # Frankenlady - Daisy (Barnyard) # Eunice - Lamby (Happy Tree Friends) # Murray - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) # Cleopatra - Kaa (Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle) # Pedro - Pythor (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) # Tanis - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) # Wolfman - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # Wolfwoman - Madeline (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) # Winnie - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) # Edmond - Goten (Dragon Ball Super) # Mike and Ricky - Mowgli and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) # Griffin - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) # Crystal - Hex (Skylanders Academy) # 360 - Michael Knight (Knight Rider) # VR - Cora (Astro Boy (2009)) # 3D - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) # B.O.B. - Gordon the Big Engine (Thomas & Friends) # Sqweep - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) # Mr. Blob - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) # Wendy Blob - Ruby (The Land before Time) # Blobette - Ducky (The Land before Time) # Blobby - Cragger (Legends of Chima) # Blobby Jr. - Kip (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) # Mufasa - Kenai (Brother Bear) # Sarabi - Nita (Brother Bear 2) # Uma - Nyx (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast) # Buck - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) # Chomp - Rexy (Jurassic World) # Tinkles - Scooby-Doo # SMG4 - Duke Caboom (Toy Story 4) # Tari - Marina (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) # Millicent the Inkling Girl - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) # Damien the Inkling Boy - Janja (The Lion Guard) # Loki - Zane (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) # Ericka Van Helsing - P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) # Liam Van Helsing - eBoy (Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2) # Grugg Crood - Draco (Dragonheart) # Eep Crood - Smolder (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Guy - M.E.R.C. (Miles from Tomorrowland) # Ugga Crood - Princess Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Thunk Crood - Ord (Dragon Tales) # Rintoo - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015)) # Herb Overkill - Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show) # Kai-Lan - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015)) # Aang - Puss in Boots (Shrek) # Tolee - Aaron Fox (Nexo Knights) # Antonio Perez - Oscar (Shark Tale) # Mandy - Ponyo # Princess Peach - Sweet Mayhem (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) # Princess Daisy - Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie) # Blue Toad - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales in the House) # Yellow Toad - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales in the House) # Toadsworth - Firewater (Sausage Party) # Wario - Grizzam (Legends of Chima) # Waluigi - Wilhurt (Legends of Chima) # Gravitina - Daphne (Dragon's Lair) # Drako - Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings) # Tory Lund - Gizmo (Teen Titans GO!) # Zero - Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) # Infi - Jinx (Teen Titans GO!) # Newton Graceland - Chama (The Lion Guard) # Owen Grady - Lance Sterling (Spies in Disguise) # Cruella - Aunt Grandma (Uncle Grandpa) # Alan Grant - Walter Beckett (Spies in Disguise) # Giovanni - Deathwing (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) # Matori - Solar Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Butch - Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie) # Cassidy - Lizzie (Rampage (2018)) # Gozu - Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Guzma - Makucha (The Lion Guard) # Plumeria - Chuluun (The Lion Guard) # Gladion - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) # Tupp - Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Rapp - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) # Zipp - Bai Tza (Jackie Chan Adventures) # Okazaki - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) # Team Skull Grunts - Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Balthazar Bratt - Nigel (Rio) # Bakugo - Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar) # Carmen Sandiego - Queen Barb (Trolls World Tour) # Scorpion (PS4) - Sharptooth (The Land before Time) # Thrax - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) # Scroop - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) # Baron Ruber - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) # Baroness Ruby - Sabor (Tarzan) # Chantel DuBois - Empress Jaguar (Shadow of the Tomb Raider) # King Orm - Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) # Black Manta - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) # Ghetsis - Megatron (Transformers) # Colress - The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) # Zinzolin - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) # Bela - Gorgosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) # Quasimodo - Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)) # Speareaper - Kai the Collector (Kung Fu Panda 3) # Drago Bludvist - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) # Grimmel the Grisly - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) # Dr. Eggman - Lord Business (The LEGO Movie) # Marcus - Ora (The Lion Guard) # Nightmare - Hardcase (Turbo FAST) # Yokai - Darth Vader (Star Wars Rebels) # Obake - Darth Maul (Star Wars Rebels) # Screenslaver - Bakugo (My Hero Academia) # Underminer - King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) # Mayor Muldoon - Dag (Barnyard) # Heather Muldoon - Shupavu (The Lion Guard) # Evelyn Deavor - Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) # Mr. Waternoose - Sumu (The Lion Guard) # Hunter - Hopper (A Bug's Life) # Darth Maul - Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) # Juggernaut - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) # Mayor Shelbourne - General Magmar (Nexo Knights) # Gunther - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) # Dave - Nag (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) # Stretch - Nagaina (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) # Agahnim - Sir Fangar (Legends of Chima) # Varian - Quibble Pants (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Heather - Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Saiki Kusuo - Clancee (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) # Konata Izumi - Hello Kitty # Captain Toad - Frank (Sausage Party) # Toadette - Periwinkle (Secret of the Wings) # Archivist Toadette - Brenda (Sausage Party) # Jose Carioca - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) # Panchito Pistoles - El Chupacabra (Planes (2013)) # Mtoto - Chomper (The Land before Time) # Mtoto's Mom - Tyra (Dino Time) # Rex Dangervest - Gene Meh (The Emoji Movie) # Sweet Mayhem - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) # Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi - GLaDOS (Portal 2) # Tahu - Auto (Wall-E) # Tamatoa - Lob-Star (Skylanders Trap Team) # Wingo - Vlad Vladikoff (Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who (2008)) # Nadya - Bo Peep (Toy Story 4) # Karai - Ashi (Samurai Jack) # Spike - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) # Kim Possible - Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) # Osmosis Jones - Sam Brenner (Pixels (2015)) # Drix - Master Tri-Tip (Skylanders Imaginators) # Leah Estrogen - Violet Van Patten (Pixels (2015)) # Lilo Pelekai - Yuna Kamihara (Stitch!) # Vampirina Hauntley - June (Little Einsteins) # Superman - Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens) # Supergirl - Susan (Monsters VS Aliens) # Thanos - Smaug (The Hobbit) # Sigma - Rathalos (Monster Hunter) # Shredder (Cameo in Movie) - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) # Go - Max Steel # Professor Sakuragi - Shangri Llama (Ice Age: Collision Course) # Koharu - Yesss (Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2) Category:DonaldDuckRockz Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions